User talk:OnMistyIsland97
Welcome Hi, welcome to Classic Cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ford Model N page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheWWC (Talk) 23:27, May 14, 2012 IRC Hey Misty, Because chat has been playing up me and Dser are at our IRC: http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=All&uio=OT10cnVlJjExPTEyMyYxMj10cnVl38 See you there! TheWWC 23:52, May 29, 2012 (UTC) New Page Training Hey there! I was wondering if you would like me to train you so you can write your own pages for the wiki soon. Me and Adam have been busy writing our own pages as you know and I was wondering if you would like to help. All the training includes is how to find sources of info on the internet to write a page. If you are interested please let me know, TheWWC 17:32, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Your own Pages Hey there! I didn't expect a response that fast as I thought you was away for a bit? Anyways when you can, come on chat and I will talk you through a few things and get you started :) TheWWC 22:33, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Your Own Pages Hey there Misty! Thanks for making them pages earlier but there were a few problems with them. You had all the relavent information (which is good) but you had just copied and pasted the information from other websites. Although that is okay when taking info from Wikipedia, it isn't when using info from other sources because of copyright laws etc. As I said before you need to write your own pages using information from the web. Adam does this by having a page here on Wikia where he keeps all the links for the pages he needs: Adam's Page. All of the info you got was spot on and has been used (by me and Adam) to write the pages how they should have been. I know you are fond of this wiki but please do try not to get carried away and slow down a bit. You don't need to make a million pages a day, as long as you take your time and write your own pages, using some info you get from the web, then that is great! If you have any other questions, please ask :) TheWWC (talk) 01:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Misty, See you made a page earlier :) Haven't seen you around in a while so if you need any more pages or have any questions, you can find me on chat :) TheWWC (talk) 16:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Misty, How have you been? You will be happy to know that there is a large list of pages that need to be made, they can be found at their usual location. Regards, James May (talk) 17:03, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Invitation Dear , The Classic Car Wiki will be 2 years old on the 14th August 2013. On this day, two years ago I came back from a classic car show with my family. I had taken a few photos and decided to find out what the cars were. I was frustrated that after hours of searching there was a lack of a dedicated site that would help me identify my photos. At this moment in time, I didn't really know much about cars. The cars I couldn't identify were those such as a 1968 Dodge Charger and a 1968 Ford Mustang. After speaking with members of my family, I decided to start a wiki up about classic cars, having previous knowledge founding and building the British Wildlife Wiki. To begin with, they would help me to identify the cars we saw at the car shows we went to and as time progressed, I started to begin identifying cars for them. Over the past two years I have spent a large chunk of my spare time, along with people like you in the community, building this wiki. We have all done very well and I am proud of you all for helping my dream become a reality. Everyone has their own little place in the community and we run like a well oiled machine (ironically). To give you my praise, I would like to invite you to a sort of chat party/celebration we are having on Wednesday 14th August on the wiki's second birthday. The time that this starts will be 10pm UTC. I would like you to come along as I have lots to reveal about new features we are introducing to the wiki and to tell you about some gifts that I have prepared for the whole community. Hope to see you there. Regards, --James May (talk) 23:23, August 10, 2013 (UTC) If you can't make it to the chat party, or will be arriving later then please let us know. Message sent by Dserbot (report errors) It's been a long time Hi Misty, How is it going? It's been a long time since we both bumped into one another. I've recently spent a few months in Malaysia which is why I haven't been very active. I'm going to be spending more time on the wiki over the next few months adding loads of photos and pages. I've updated my list of pages that need to be made, I'd appreciate it if you could help with some when you can. Regards, James May (talk) 04:57, February 1, 2017 (UTC)